civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip II (Civ6)
Combat Strength against civilizations following a different Religion. s have one extra use of their Remove Heresy ability. All units receive +4 Combat Strength against civilizations following a different Religion. s have one extra use of their Remove Heresy ability. Inquisitors eliminate 100% of the presence of other Religions. |agenda-description = Likes civilizations who follow the same Religion as him, and wants his cities to all follow the same Religion. Dislikes those who spread their Religion into his empire. |religion = Catholicism |othernames = King of Spain, King of Portugal, King of Sardinia and Sicily, King of Naples, Duke of Milan, King (briefly) of England and Ireland, Lord of the 17 Provinces of the Netherlands |quote = One day, I will be able to look at the map of the world, but will have ceased to be a map of the world. It will be Spain. }} Philip II (21 May 1527 – 13 September 1598), known in Spanish as "Felipe el Prudente" ("Philip the Prudent"), was King of Spain, Portugal, Naples, and Sicily and Duke of Milan. He leads the Spanish in Civilization VI. Philip leads another global naval empire, but unlike England, this one is the leading candidate to win a Religious Victory. Intro All Spain stands ready to answer your prayers, devout King Philip II. From your palace at El Escorial you can send forth your followers: missionaries, apostles, and conquistadors ready to strike out across the seas to spread the good word about your most holy empire. May the treasures they uncover fuel your quest to unite the world under one faith and one empire, making you truly the Most Catholic king. In-Game Philip II's unique agenda is called Counter Reformer. He likes civilizations which follow the same religion as him and wants all his cities to follow the same religion. He hates anyone trying to spread their religion into his empire. Philip's leader ability is called El Escorial. His Inquisitors can Remove Heresy one extra time, and his combat units have a bonus of +4 Combat Strength against players following other religions. In Gathering Storm, his Inquisitors also remove 100% of the presence of other religions from cities instead of 75%. Detailed Approach Philip wants everyone to adopt his beloved Catholicism. He wants to establish a small empire on the coast of his home continent and then go sailing to find additional settlement spots. If he can't find places on other continents to settle peacefully, he will use his Conquistadors to force a foothold. Once there, the Missions and Treasure Fleet civilization ability will ensure that the foreign presence will be lucrative for him. He's going to push against anyone that isn't following his Religion until he has turned the entire world to his Beliefs. Lines Philip II is voiced by Anton Carmona Vega. He speaks Spanish and uses the pluralis majestatis to refer to himself. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I am relieved you understand that we cannot tolerate heretics. It is against God, of course. (Somos una nación de fe, y vuestro favor a nuestra devoción os honra. - lit. "We are a nation of faith, and your kindness towards our devotion honors us.") Agenda-based Disapproval: Rather than penitent, you are blasphemous. The vengeance of God will be upon your head. (No sois penitente, ¡blasmefáis! La venganza de Dios caerá sobre vuestra cabeza. - lit. "You are not penitent, you are blasphemous! God's vengeance will fall on your head.") Attacked: You think your army can compare with my armada… with the might of my empire? You are grievously mistaken. (Aquesto es absurdo ¿Nos estáis declarando la guerra? ... Jeje ¿Acaso ignoráis el poderío de la armada invencible? - lit. "This is absurd. Are you declaring war? ... Hehe. Do you ignore the power of the invincible armada?") Declares War: You have transgressed against my kingdom and the kingdom of God… you must answer for your sins. (Se os ha juzgado por vuestros pecados. ¡Y ahora los expiaréis! ... Que Dios se compadezca de vuestra alma. - lit. "You have been judged for your sins. And now you will expiate them! ... May God have pity on your soul.") Defeated: My lands… my Kingdom… why, God? Why have you forsaken me? (Nuestros estados... ¿Por qué Señor? ¿Por qué nos has abandonado?. - lit. "Our states...Why Lord? Why have you abandoned us?") This is very similar to the fourth of [[wikipedia:Jesus|Jesus Christ]'s seven utterances on the cross ("My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?").] Greeting: I am the King of Spain, Portugal, Sardinia and Sicily, Naples, Duke of Milan, etc., but most importantly, I am a devout follower of the one, true religion. I hope for your sake you are as well. (Nos somos Felipe, rey de España y Portugal. Empero, por encima de todo, somos fieles y devotos de la única y verdadera religión. - lit. "We are Felipe, king of Spain and Portugal. However, above everything else, we are loyal and devoted of the only and true religion.") Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent a delegation to your city. Please, enjoy the churros and welcome them kindly. Denounced by Player: There is no greater sin than to defy the anointed servant of the Lord. You will pay dearly for this. Denounces Player: You are another Judas, sent to betray the Lord. Invitation to Capital: Would you like to hear of my capital? Madrid is the most beautiful of cities. Is your capital beautiful as well? Invitation to City: Would you like to see a bullfight? There is no spectacle like it. Come to my nearby city and see for yourself. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Philip II's diplomacy screen shows the gardens of El Escorial. * Philip II carries a rapier. He brandishes it when denounced or denouncing a player, performs the sign of the cross with it when declaring war on a player, and drops it when defeated. ** Lautaro sometimes is seen carrying a rapier with the same model as Philip's. * Philip II's leader ability is named after his royal palace and monastery, while his leader agenda references the Catholic Church's response to the Protestant Reformation. Gallery File:Philip First Look.jpg|Promotional image of Philip II File:Philip II loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Philip II on the loading screen File:Philip II Painting.jpg|A 1566 painting of Philip II by Alonso Sánchez Coello (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Spanish